We'll Always Be Together, Forever
by Sugar1Candy3
Summary: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are living the life at Warner Brothers Studio. Then, one day, all that will change. Life for the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister just got a little bit harder.
1. Monsters Under the Bed

"Two a.m. Wow, Yakko, way to go to bed early!" Yakko let out a great sigh. It was the middle of the night and yet he still couldn't go to sleep. He turned onto his back, making sure not to jostle Dot and wake her up. She snuggled down closer to him, letting out a small sigh. Ever since she'd turned 5 she'd gotten into a habit of sleeping in the same bed as him. He didn't really mind, although he wished Wakko hadn't told her that there was such a thing as monsters. He remembered the fight so well.

"_Dot, have you seen the monsters?" Wakko asked as he drowned his pancakes in syrup. _

"_What are you talking about? There's no such thing as monsters!" Dot replied. She had just stood up to get another piece of bacon and was now eyeing her older brother warily. It wasn't unusual for Dot to listen to everything her older brothers said. But when they came from Wakko, she was always cautious. _

"_Is too. I've seen 'em. Lot's of them hide underneath of beds. Did you know they prefer little girls' beds?" Wakko said in his Scouse accent._

"_Do not!" Dot exclaimed, although her face showed a different response. She was actually starting to believe him_

_Wakko, seeing he had touched a nerve, plowed on. "Yeah, they do. Ask Yakko. He'll tell you. He's SEEN them. Real, live monsters."_

_Yakko, having not paid attention since he was reading a book that he had to do a report on for one of his tutors, muttered a, "Yeah, yeah, sure."_

Yakko shook his head. He wished he listened more closely when his siblings got into arguments. Especially when it came to such ridiculous things as monsters. But they squabbled all the time. He usually just let them figure it out for themselves.

_CREAK_

Yakko sat bolt upright and cocked his ear towards the door to his room. He'd heard something. Not Dot's usual muffled sighs or Wakko's loud and obnoxious snores and groans for some sort of food. Like someone was creeping around the water tower.

_CREAK_

There it was again. Yakko slowly slid out of the bed, making sure Dot wasn't moved around in such a way that she would wake up and begin to cry. It would take hours to get her to go back asleep and Yakko didn't want her up all night. They had a shoot in the morning and Dot was cranky when she woke up as it was. He didn't want her to be extra grouchy and too tired to do the shoot. Then she wouldn't be able to go play with her friends and Wakko wouldn't get to go to the baseball game because they'd have to keep reshooting.

Yakko tip toed out of his room and went into the kitchen. He quickly looked around, checking and double checking all of the cabinents. _No one there_. He turned around. _Was that a sniffle?_ He thought. He heard it again. _It is a sniffle!_ Yakko walked closer towards the noise. He pushed open the door to Wakko's room.

And there was Wakko sitting on his bed, hugging his arms around his legs, crying. Yakko walked over to him quietly and slowly, so that he didn't alarm him and crouched down.

"Wakko? Buddy? What's up?" Yakko asked, resting his arm on Wakko's shoulder lightly and giving it a squeeze.

Wakko looked up and gave Yakko a watery smile, rubbing his runny nose on the sleeve of his pjs. "I-it's no-nothing. Just a bad dr-dream."

"About what?" Wakko was becoming known for his nightmares, especially after a big cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Yakko cursed himself for letting his brother have not one, but two cups before sending him to bed.

Wakko's eyes widened in fear. "Clowns." he whispered. He buried his face back into his knees and let out another sob.

Yakko looked Wakko up and down, studying him for a moment. Knowing that his brother was terrified of clowns, making him sleep in his room all by himelf would be cruel. "Would you like to come sleep with me and Dot? There's enough room." Yakko waited. Wakko paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Come on, then," Yakko said, helping Wakko to his feet. They trudged off to Yakko's room, making sure to be as quiet as possible so that they didn't wake up Dot.

But Dot was sitting up, waiting for Yakko's return. "What's wrong?" she asked groggily, trying to wipe sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Yakko whispered, pushing her back down gently.

Dot rolled back onto her side and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Wakko got into the bed on the outside and rested his head on the pillow.

"You're okay, Wak. Go to sleep." Yakko murmured, tucking the covers around Wakko and Dot.

Wakko looked up at Yakko and gave him a small smile before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Yakko gazed upon his two younger siblings for a moment before settling down into the mattress as well. There were times when he enjoyed being an older brother. This was one of them. With that, Yakko rolled onto his side, throwing an arm around Dot and drifting off to the land of dreams as well.


	2. Bad Nachos

TWO WEEKS LATER

Yakko rolled over on his other side. He couldn't seem to be able to go to sleep. All night, his stomach had been hurting. At first he'd thought that it was because he ate one too many nachos after dinner. But then again, Wakko and Dot ate the majority of the snack. He'd just snagged a couple... _Because my stomach was hurting!_ he thought to himself.

Finally, he pushed himself out of his bed and trudged to the bathroom. He emerged an hour later, his stomach ache intensified. "Well, might as well go watch tv while I'm up," Yakko muttered to himself.

He tip-toed past Wakko's room, peeking in to make sure the boy was still asleep. Wakko was lying half in, half out of his bed, snoring just as he does every night. Yakko thought he heard Wakko moaning. He looked back in, only to hear the boy say, "Cheese. Lotta cheese. Nachos. Lotta nachos."

Yakko shook his head in humor. Only his brother would still be thinking about food, even when he was asleep. Just as Yakko walked into the kitchen, his stomach lurched horrible. Yakko's hand flew to his mouth and he dashed for the kitchen sink. The only sound that could be heard right then would be Yakko throwing up into the sink.

A couple of minutes later, Yakko stood up, exhausted and grossed out. "Maybe I did eat something bad...." he murmured as he washed out the sink and his mouth. But no sooner had he done that, then his stomach did another somersault and he was back leaning over the basin, watching his breakfast, lunch, and dinner come back up.

This time, when he finished, he washed his mouth and the sink out, then grabbed a popcorn bowl. _Better safe than sorry. I don't want to have to scrub puke out of the carpet._ Yakko thought. He took the bowl with him as he moved slowly to the couch. Yakko lay down and, grabbing the remote which was under the sofa, switched on the tv.

He channel surfed for a bit, before settling on reruns of _Animaniacs!_ His stomach was still hurting, though. It was really starting to bug him. Yakko thought back to all the times when he'd drank milk. Being lactose-intolerant meant that he always ended up with a bad stomach ache afterwards. But never to this extent. "Plus," he pondered aloud, "I haven't had any milk today."

As the tv continued to run, he dozed on and off, vomitting every couple of minutes. Finally, Yakko decided that something was wrong. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he reached over and grabbed the portable phone. Yakko quickly dialed Dr. Scratchnsniff's number. The phone rang four times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Dr. Scratchnsniff's voice sounded groggy, but at least he answered.

"Hi, Scratchy. It's me, Yakko."

"Eh, what do you want, Yakko? It is... 4 o'clock in the morning. Time to go sleepy, sleepy, jah!" Scratchnsniff groaned.

"No, I'm not trying to bug you today, Scratchy. No, I haven't been feeling good and I was wondering what I should do about it." Yakko replied.

"Jah, okay. Tell me what is the matter, jah?"

"Eh, my stomach has been hurting mostly on the right and I've been throwing up alot. I don't think it's food poisoning or me being lactose-intolerant. I think it's something else. Do you know what it could be?" Yakko asked, hoping against hope that it wasn't serious.

"Oh. The hurting of the stomach, yah? Well, it could be you ate too much or it could be... appendicitis."

"Aprendi-what?" Yakko asked. He felt his stomach lurch again but hoped that he wouldn't start throwing up again. He needed to find out what was wrong with him.

"Appendicitis, Yakko. It's a very dangerous disease, jah. You'd need to go to the hospital and have it removed surgically, jah."

Yakko opened his mouth, about to respond when he felt the bile rise up in his throat. He leaned over the new, empty bowl he'd gotten when he filled up the last one and filled it with the contents of his stomach.

"Yakko? Yakko? Okay, I'll see if I can send someone to get you to the hospital, jah? I'm going to call them now, jah?" Scratchnsniff hung up as quickly as he could.

_Some doctor. Can't even stand the sound of throwing up. He's not even seeing it, though. He's just hearing it. _Yakko thought as he threw up.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Slappy Squirrel hobbled into the water tower, craning her neck, looking for Yakko. She found him sprawled on the couch, looking terribly green.

"Ah, here's the sick boy. C'mon, then . We're going to the hospital. Bring a tub with you. I don't want your puke all over my seats. Now, you get the bowl, and I'll get your brother and sister." Slappy barked as soon as Yakko looked up at her.

Yakko nodded and got moving towards the kitchen, looking for another clean bowl to bring with him.

Slappy shook her head and then limped down the hallway. She pushed open Wakko's door and went over to his bed, shaking him awake.

"Wha?" Wakko yawned before seeing Slappy. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We're taking Yakko to the hospital. He's sick. We don't know with what. Just get up and get dressed." Slappy ordered before turning and exiting the room to go and collect Dot. Instead of waking the little girl up, Slappy just picked her up and put her in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

A couple of minutes later, the group was gathered around the door: Slappy holding a still sleeping Dot, Wakko holding a doughnut, and Yakko holding a bowl for him to throw up in.

"Everybody ready?" Slappy asked. Yakko nodded mutely. "Alright, let's go. To the ER!"


	3. Lemonade?

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the really long delay between the first two chapters. I didn't know how to put in that second chapter, but rest assured, I know what is happening in the next 2 or 3 chapters. It just depends on how I divide it up. I want to dedicate this chaper to my homegirl, SSB and all the people who've been in the hospital with appendicits or anything as painful (this includes me as well. SHOCKER!) And so without further ado, chapter 3!

* * *

"Okay Doc, what's up with me?" Yakko asked. He was lying in a bed, wearing a hospital gown and holding a vomit basin in his lap. Lots of doctors and nurses had come shuffling in and out in the past hour. After throwing up in the ER lobby, he was rushed back to a room. There the nurses handed him a dressing gown to which he responded with a purr, "I'd rather you put it on for me." When they'd put the IV in his arm, it hurt much more than he was assured it would hurt.

"Well, Mr. Warner, we don't really know. We have a way of finding out, but you'll have to drink something before. Think you can handle that?" replied Dr. Shipling, a lean gray tom cat with white splotchs all across his back.

Yakko grimaced and looked back down at his throw up bowl. "Ehh...."

"It's alright if you throw this up. You're supposed to. Now, what you're going to drink... think of it as lemonade. It'll go down easier, trust me." Dr. Shipling said, before leaving the room. Just then a curvy human cartoon nurse came in holding a pitcher of "lemonade".

"HELLO Nurse!" Yakko whistled before leaning over to throw up into his basin.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Now, you need to drink this whole thing in one hour. Think you can handle that? I'll go see if anyone is here who can come in to stay with you." the nurse said, setting the pitcher and a cup down on the tray next to the hospital bed.

"What about my sibs? Can they come in here?" Yakko asked, wiping his mouth with his hospital gown.

"I don't think so. We don't know what's wrong with you at the moment, although the doctor has some idea. Now, drink some of that lemonade and I'll be back as soon as I find out who is going to be staying in here with you." the nurse said, pouring Yakko a cupful of the yellow liquid and handing it to him. Then the nurse turned and left the room, closing the door with a sharp _SNAP!_

_"_Look's like I'm gonna have to drink this stuff." Yakko muttered. He took a sip and nearly spit it back out. Swallowing, he lifted the glass up, staring at the swirling, yellow liquid. "This is definately not lemonade." He stared at it for another second before sighing and taking another sip. "But I guess I'll follow the rules and drink it."

* * *

"I wanna go see Yakko!" Wakko shouted. Slappy, Wakko, and Dot were all sitting in the Children's Room. Dot was playing dollie with some other little girls. Wakko, on the other hand, was nagging Slappy. He'd been adamant since Yakko had gone back to his room that he (Wakko) should get to visit his big brother.

"I told you, we'll see him when we see him!" Slappy replied sharply.

Wakko pouted angrily and turned away from her. "Fine." he muttered. "Fine. I won't go see Yakko. But I won't be nice about it either. If I don't see Yakko soon, then... then... then I'll-"

Slappy's cell phone rang just then. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey! .... Yeah, I'm at the hospital with the Warners.... Yeah, something's up with Yakko..... Could you come down here and stay with him for me? .... Thanks. Bye."

"Who was that?" Wakko asked, looking at Slappy curiously.

"Oh, just an old friend of mine. He said he'd come down and stay with Yakko. Not that Yakko would mind. He's been dying to meet him." Slappy chuckled.


End file.
